Shower curtains are often used in combination with a waterproof liner wherein the curtain is maintained outside of the shower or bathtub and the liner is disposed inside, i.e., to act as a barrier for shower water. In some instances, the curtain itself is waterproof and is used as a liner or, optionally, as a decorative curtain and liner in one.
A typical bathtub, which often doubles as a shower stall, is approximately twenty-seven (27) inches wide. As such, even under ideal conditions, there may not be enough space for a user to move about without touching the side solid wall and the shower curtain (such as in the bathtub/shower depicted in FIG. 5), especially if the user has a large frame or has a disability. Further, it is generally recognized that a shower curtain that forms a portion of a shower or bathtub enclosure tends to be drawn inwardly, i.e., into the shower space, during shower use; thereby, providing even less space for a user (such as in the bathtub/shower depicted in FIG. 6). Other problems with conventional shower curtains include the clinging of the curtain to the body of the user, which could be significant in certain circumstances, as shower curtains are typically susceptible to the germs, mold and mildew created in the damp shower environment (especially in motels, hotels, hospitals, etc.).
A number of external shower curtain supports, control devices and adapters have been devised which typically provide supporting frames or arms mounted to a shower rod to prevent a shower curtain's inward draw and/or increase the space that a user may have within a shower area. Some devices involve tying the shower curtain to an outside object, which can be a cumbersome process and/or inhibit the ability of the curtain to be freely opened and closed. Other devices may involve altering the construction of the shower curtain rod itself. However, it may be desirable to remove the expanding device when the shower is not in use, especially in small washrooms. Still other devices have been provided that may be removed when not in use, however, these devices are often bulky and may occupy a substantial amount of space in the washroom even when they are not being used. Curved shower rods have been used to obtain increased space in a shower enclosure. However, such curved rods can be time consuming and/or difficult to install. Curved rods also continue to protrude in to the adjoining washroom area, even when not in use, which can be a significant detriment in small washrooms.